Quest for Power
by the Black Rose
Summary: For the Women at War challenge:a series of vignettes set around ep 38 about Relena as Queen.She represents the hearts and minds of the people. People who would otherwise stay at home and watch the war on their televisions and wait to be told who won.


**Quest for Power **

By the Black Rose

AN: Written for Psyche's Women at War challenge, Quest for Power is a series of vignettes set around episodes 38- 40 from different POVs - Treize, Relena, Zechs, and Heero. Thanks so much for reading! Love, Rose

**To be a world leader**

(Treize)

She represents the hearts and minds of the people…. People who would otherwise stay at home and watch the war on their televisions and wait to be told who won.

I don't think they wait and do nothing because it's what they want. I believe they do nothing because they don't know how to take action.

Relena Peacecraft has given them the tools they need, the knowledge of what is the ideal. And with that, she has given them something to hope for.

Those that have the courage to act earn the right to set the stage for our future.

And she gives people that courage. She's driven those Gundam pilots to action once more. Their homes have turned their backs, and she has staged a new battleground, granted them a new purpose.

She's a dangerous woman. Zechs should be proud of his little sister for the difficulties she will cause Romafeller as their chief representative.

"Mr. Treize, sir, would you care for afternoon tea?"

"Yes. Bring it in, and turn on the monitor on your way out. I hear the new chief representative for my jailers is giving a speech in a few minutes."

"Yes, sir." The butler wedged his way in the door while balancing a tray with tea and scones on his forearm. The man set it down on the desk.

"If you require anything—"

"I know where to find you."

"Yes, of course." The butler turned and made his way towards the door, stopping only briefly to flip the switch on the wall monitor.

The Romafeller insignia came on screen.

Duke Dermail. You're such a fool. When will you learn that to be a world leader, you have to know and understand the hearts of those you lead?

**

* * *

**

**Lost on the road to peace**

(Relena)

I'm lost. Forced to become the figurehead of the very organization I hate.

What must those who fought for my kingdom think of me? The lies Romafeller tells are absolutely disgusting! And I, my position alone, lends my name to their mistruths.

I despise them. Everything they stand for. And now, I must betray those people who placed their trust in me, who gave their lives for me…

I have betrayed them.

I have betrayed Heero. And Ms. Noin and Quatre. All the girls who came to my school…

I have betrayed my father.

And for what? Domination doesn't bring peace! But I couldn't let the fighting continue. Could I?

Not when I could stop it.

But… Does assisting their plans to dominate the Earth sphere really stop the fighting?

I can't resolve it. I cannot believe that domination brings peace. But I cannot believe that had I not chosen to become the chief representative that the fighting would have accomplished anything other than more death.

More pain.

More loss.

And so, I'm lost. Neither path was the right one, and yet here I am, still standing on a road I cannot see the end of.

What will become of me?

What will become of the world I love?

"Are you ready, Miss, I mean Queen Relena?" Dorothy's voice stole in from the hall.

"Dorothy. You could have sent someone else to fetch me."

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of it. I can't possibly miss the opportunity to witness the birth of Queen Relena."

* * *

**The blood of the innocent**

(Zechs)

She once told me that war kills indiscriminately…. I think she was talking about the physical body. But I'm still alive. War just killed my soul.

She gave up our kingdom. The battles I fought so that she could lead in my place…

The blood that stains my hands…

I bore it all for her.

And what does she do, as soon as my back is turned, but give it up! The audacity, the utter… HOW DARE SHE give up the birthright I sold my soul for?

I'd have given my life for her. But God has heartlessly denied me. The same way he laughed at me the day the Alliance murdered my parents. God took this kingdom from me. He took away my family.

He even took her.

And I have been to hell and back to reclaim them.

Treize, you understood me. My need, my thirst for revenge. And though I've taken it, my heart…My heart is still empty.

It still hungers for the pain. The retribution. The blood of soldiers to repay their sins.

The blood of the innocent to repay mine.

"Where is my enemy?"

Zero sights a mobile suit still fighting on the far side of New Port City. They have desecrated my father's land. My father's grave….

My father, who didn't even raise a hand to stop the blow that killed him.

The blow he took for my mother – to protect her. To protect us and get Relena and I to safety.

This city was once so peaceful…. It should never have seen a battle. It should never have known war.

Relena…I forgive you. They gave you no choice with what they've done.

And so I'll turn the surrounding sea red with their blood!

* * *

**Puppets with no strings**

(Heero)

They've turned her into a puppet…. Is she really that afraid to die?

_Rapid fire discharged from the Aries suit behind him. It hit the stone school building, sending debris hurtling towards the girl below. Without a second thought, he surged forward, using Wing to shelter her._

_"Heero? Is that you, Heero?"_

_What am I doing? What in the hell am I doing?_

_"I thought you were going to kill me. Why didn't you kill me?"_

_I don't know…_

She stood stock still when I aimed the shield and attempted to make Wing cut her in half. She wasn't afraid to die then…

Or did she have such faith that I couldn't kill her?

Why is she doing this? Why did she surrender? We fought for her…for her ideals. For something I don't even believe in.

What was I thinking? Why did I stay and fight for this kingdom? I told her I wouldn't stay… But she has a way of getting in your head and making you believe.

But what's the point? In the end, she gave up. She abandoned her kingdom and now she'll try to sell this fake peace to the people of Earth.

I don't want to hope. I shouldn't have hope. I'm a soldier, abandoned on the field of battle, fighting just to survive.

I can't hope. I can't live a life outside the battlefield.

But I can't die.

Not until I get this ridiculous notion of hope out of my head. It keeps me moving, keeps me fighting even when there's nothing left worth fighting for.

The colonies have accepted Romafeller's rule. The fools.

I cannot save them anymore.

_Heero, I don't want you to die. I will do what I can to end this war._

But I can end this fake peace.

* * *

**Steps towards a new era**

(Treize)

There is still hope for the future. In those Gundam pilots to end this war. And in Relena Peacecraft to guide this world after the war is finally over.

"I wish to make an announcement to the entire world. As of this day, I, Relena Peacecraft have taken on the duties as chief representative of the Romafeller Foundation. However, I am not doing this for the sake of the Romafeller Foundation."

The Foundation could be the driving force towards a new era. They could establish a lasting peace. But they've lost sight of their goals. Lost sight of the people they govern. And so their time is limited in their quest for power.

"I think of this of the first step along a very positive road, and upon this road we can all walk together. We can eliminate wars and create peace. At this time I ask that you all discard your weapons and stop fighting. Because I am sure that we are all hoping for the same future. So together let us all advance towards these objectives. "

Governments rise and fall by the people. They are created by people. They aren't perfect, but they are human. And the battlefields that exist are no different. No less human.

The mobile dolls are an atrocity for that reason. It reduces battles to chess matches played with large, mechanical chess pieces. Whichever nation has the most resources wins the game.

But humanity is greater than that. We are not gods, and so we are unique in our imperfections. And we are great when we overcome those imperfections. Those weaknesses.

We are a race that is always in search of bettering ourselves. It is something all humans have in common.

On Earth.

And in space.

"I am announcing the elimination of all national borders. These borders have been the cause of wars around the world."

We're heading for the next act in this play. I'm convinced I have at least one more scene, and one more role to play.

And I will sit here and bide my time until I hear my queue.

I lift my cup to the image on the screen. "To you, Queen Relena Peacecraft. May I have the unquestionable pleasure of meeting you in person. If nothing else, I have that hope."

"I declare there is one nation."

She gives the people hope.

"The world nation."


End file.
